Talas Starsmith
Background Galaxy's Dump is owned & run by Talas Starsmith, a decorated war hero of the Clone Wars (Chancellor's Service Medal, Crescent of Service, & Medallion of Honor) and short-term Imperial Army Trooper & later Imperial Officer (Captain in the infantry), before a combat injury forced him to a desk job. He later served as an instructor at the Raithal Academy, before resigning after only 3 years at the academy for reasons he keeps to himself. He holds no love for the Empire, but even less for the Rebellion. He prefers to remain neutral in his political allegiance, despite his past military affiliations. His wife and young child were killed during the early years of the Empire, by freedom fighters claiming they were fighting the Empire. In retaliation, the then First Lieutenant Starsmith's ordered his Army platoon to not only track down and kill the freedom fighters, but Talas personally oversaw the total destruction of the town in which they sought refugee after their attacks on Imperial units & loyal Imperial citizens. Talas spared none of the men, executing every last one and any boy of fighting age. He spared the women and children and marched them barefoot, with none of their belongings but the clothes on their back, to the nearest Imperial garrison to be questioned and detained. His actions gave him a promotion to Captain and he was awarded the Crimson Star. A year later, Talas was wounded in action; allergic to bacta, the blaster injury to his leg never healed right and he was forced to a desk job. His superiors recommended him for Raithal Academy, which the Imperial Army granted. Out of the field---where constant regulations and expectations kept his mind focused and sharp---and to a desk---where the regulations and burden of field work were not present----made the transition from field to desk hard for Talas. After only 3 years at the Academy, Talas decided to resign from the Imperial Army for reasons unknown. The Army accepted his resignation, although with great reluctance, because of Talas' near perfect service record and skill-set to the military. After the Empire Before founding the Galaxy's Dump, Talas traveled the stars as a spacer and, eventually, some freighter work. He ended up making enough credits to buy his own YT-2400 Light Freighter and while he would like to say he kept his books clean, he did do some gun running to add to his bank accounts when he needed the extra credits, although this was rare and he relatively kept his nose clean with the law. He made connections with the right people and eventually earned trust among even the most shady of associates; this trust allowed him to grow and maintain a lot of useful information and he eventually became an information broker. Years later, he founded the Galaxy's Dump with an old buddy from the Clone Wars, Pal Rudy. Both he and Talas served with the Judicial Forces during the war, alongside Clone Trooper units. Category:Story Characters